Fairy Tail - Lyon's Harem
by KittyTenTwelve
Summary: Lyon creates a Harlem of girls from Fiore WARNING! 18 ONLY! You have been warned. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! KittyTenTwelve here! So this is a book for 18+. If you're below this age limit, please leave now. I,in no way, own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I just owned the plot.**  
 **  
**

 **So I do take requests for this book. Here's what I'll need to know if you have a request.**

 ****

 **Name of female character.**

 **Where? (E.g. in a hotel room)**

 **How? (E.g. too many drinks)**

 **Any Kinks? (E.g. daddy or master kink?)**

 ****

 **I'll start off with Mirajane first and then just pick randomly as I go along.**

 ****

 **I hope you enjoy this !**

 ****

 **KittyTenTwelve.**


	2. Mirajanes conquest

**Some of the things I write about here sound insane, but it's the only way I could think of to give Lyon his gift. Also, the chapter isn't cooperating with me, so if you see a random string of text that makes no sense, sorry! Some of the words are bunching together and sentences are missing too. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After being defeated on Galuna Islands, Lyon joined Fairy Tail, but spent most of his time beside the bar. One night after returning home from the guild, Lyon fell asleep. A pink dragon appeared. "Hello there Lyon!" They say.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Lyon yells.

"I am the dragon, Lust, and you're here because I saw potential in you. I'm giving you a gift." Lust declares.

"What kind of gift?" Lyon asks.

"When you cum inside of someone, mouth or any other hole, they will be bound to your will. You can only make them pregnant if you want them to be. When this happens, a small brand will appear on their ankles, declaring that they are your will also bemore  
/attractive to women. I though that you need an extra boost, seeing as no one in Fairy Tail really trusts you. This could be a way to make some new friends. Is that a good enough gift?" Lust explains, with an evil grin.

"Sounds good. When can I get it?" Lyon asks, also having an evil smirk on his face.

"The minute you wake up. I'll see you later ok? Bye!" Lust smiles, before fading away.

When Lyon wakes up, it's early. It's 6:37am, and the streets are quiet. Instead of heading back to bed, Lyon put on some clothes before heading out to Mirajane's house. Upon arrival, Mirajane is just coming out the door to get her milk. "Hey Lyon!What  
/are you doing up at this time?" Mirajane asks.

"Well I've something to tell you, can I come inside?" Lyon asks.

"Of course. Right this way." Mirajane smiles, letting Lyon in first. Once they both settle, Lyon turns on his charm. He notices that Mirajane squirms a bit in her seat and bits her lip. As he increases the intensity of the charm, Mira falls to the floor,  
/into Lyon's trap. As Lyon talks about the guild, about how he wanted to help out more, Mirajane's eyes slowly start to fill with lust. Soon, Mirajane stands up. "Follow me." She demands. Lyon stands up too, and follows her. Mirajane leads him to  
her

/bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Mirajane makes Lyon turn to face the wall. He hears clothes being moved but says nothing until Mirajane makes him turn around. There lying on the bed was a naked Mirajane, her p*ssyglistening in the light of her lamp. "Oh, Lyon," she

at how wet you've made me." Lyon, unable to control himself, pins Mirajane against the bed. As Lyon kisses her neck, Mirajane moans. Lyon continues to kiss her neck, trying to find her sweet spot, but also trying to get out of his clothes. Whenhe

/eventually removeshis clothes, Lyon takes charge.

Lyon forces Mirajane to open her mouth wide as she takes his c*ck into her mouth. Slowly, Mirajane bobs her head, using her hand to stimulate the lower section that her mouth cannot reach. Using her tongue, she starts to lick Lyon's c*ck like a lolly.  
/When hegets close to cumming, Lyon forces more of his c*ck down Mirajane's throat, until he's almost fully sheathed in her throat. Eventually, when he does cum, a small "L" appears on Mirajane's 's eyes glaze over briefly,

her body adapting to its new commands. "Ok Mirajane, lets test this out. Who am I to you?" Lyon asks.

"You're my Master." Mirajane meekly says.

"Very good, now turn around and sit in a downward dog position." Lyon commands.

"Yes Master." Mirajane nods her head, getting into the position.

"Can I ask Mirajane, are you a virgin?" Lyon asks, positioning himself at Mirajane's p*ssy.

"Yes,Master." Mirajane admits.

"Good, that means that I'll be your first. Now be prepared for this." Lyon smirks. He waits a couple of seconds, rubbing his c*ck against her lips, making Mirajane moan. Then,suddenly,he slams into Mira's p*ssy, breaking her hymen and making her scream  
/in pain. As Lyon continues to slam in and out of Mirajane, the moans of pain slowly turn to moans of pleasure. Slowly, but surely, Mirajane's moans get louder and more frequently. Then Mirajane moans "I'm going tocum!", which makes Lyon stop.

"Why'd you stop, master?" Mirajane whimpers.

"Because, in order to cum, you have to beg for it." Lyon commands.

"Oh master, great, handsome master, please, let your slut cum so you can see what power you have, what great things you can do." Mirajane exclaims.

"I forgot that you're one of our inspirational speakers. Very well, I'll let you cum." Lyon declares, starting up his pace again. Mirajane continues to moan until she starts to cum, shouting "Master!" Lyon goes a bit faster, to helpher ride out

her high. When she stops cumming, Lyon holds her hips, supporting her as she slumps over from her brilliant high. Eventually, Lyon cums into Mirajane. When he's ridden out his high, Lyon pulls out and lies down next to Mirajane on thebed.

After a few minutes, Lyon speaks. "First things first, only call me master when we're alone. Secondly, anything I say at any time you have to do. Third, you can never cheat on me, or else you will be punished, ok?"

"That's fine master. We should really clean up so I can arrive at the guild on time." Mirajane says.

"Very well then." Lyon nods, getting up.


	3. Lucys Conquest

A little over three hours after leaving Mirajane's house, Lyon is sitting at a table beside Mirajane and her friends, Natsu and Lucy. While Mirajane sat next to Natsu, Lucy sat next to Lyon. Out of the corner of his eye, Lyon could see Lucy getting jealous over how Mirajane and Natsu were interacting like a married couple. Smirking, Lyon decided to use her jealousy to his advantage. Subtly, Lyon rested his hand on Lucy's thigh. He could see Lucy blush a bit, so he waited for a couple of moments before continuing. But before he could continue, Natsu decided to take the four of them horse riding through the forest.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Unfortunately there were only 2 horses, so Lyon paired up with Lucy and Natsu with Mirajane. As the walked through the forest, Lyon rested his hands on Lucy's waist. He knew she was blushing again, so he waited. After a few minutes, Lyon slipped  
his hand into Lucy's shorts. When she felt his icy cold hand inside her shorts, she let out a squeak, not too loud though. "What are you doing Lyon?" She asks.

"Just relax Lucy, I could sense you jealousy from miles away, so I thought I might help you relax. Plus, we can make Natsu jealous, if he spots us. I'll stop if you want." Lyon whispers into her ear, as he turns on his charm.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

He can feel Lucy get wet slightly, so he increases his charm. That's when Lucy speaks. "O...O...Okay, sure." She stutters, the charm clouding her thoughts with images of her and Lyon getting it on in the forest, and of the thrill of  
the option of getting caught. Lyon smirks and slips his hand into Lucy's underwear. He slowly starts to tease her, lightly pressing down with his thumb. Lucy leans back slightly. Slowly, he pushes his index finger into Lucy. She throws her  
head back and moans. Smirking, Lyon pushes a second finger in, making Lucy's moan even louder.

So loud, that Natsu hears it. He stops his and Mirajane's horse and turns around to look at the other pair. "You ok there Lucy?" He asks. Lucy nods and replies "Yeah, I'm just a bit sore from our mission yesterday. Lyon and I might  
fall behind a bit or maybe even stop soon."

"Oh, that's alright, hope you feel a bit better soon." Natsu smiles, turning their horse around again. Mirajane, who knows what Lyon's up to, takes the reigns and makes the horse canter off. When they're no longer in sight, Lyon resumes  
moving his fingers that are buried inside of Lucy. She starts to moan again before exclaiming "Oh please don't stop, I'm about to cum!" That, obviously, makes Lyon stop and take his fingers out. Lucy whimpers but Lyon whispers in  
her ear, "Don't worry, you'll cum soon."

Lyon makes the horse stop, jumps off and ties it up with some rope to a nearby tree. He then helps Lucy down and grabs his bag from the saddle. Pulling Lucy after him, Lyon finds a bed of moss near the horse. He lies Lucy down on it before asking  
her "What kind of kinks do you have?"

"Well, um," Lucy stutters, trying to think. "I like bondage." She blushes. Lyon pulls her hairband down over her mouth, gaging her, before pulling her arms above her head. Using some of the leftover rope, Lyon ties Lucy's arms  
above her head. He then pulls her skirt and her underwear. Setting them to the side, he also takes off his trousers and underwear. Since they were due back to the guild before sunset, Lyon had to make this quick.

Due to his foreplay on the horse, Lyon didn't need to get her aroused any more than she is. He settles himself between Lucy's legs and suddenly pushes into her. Lucy moaned through the gag, her mind clouded. Lyon starts to thrust roughly, fondling  
Lucy's breasts through her T-shirt. Lucy looks up at Lyon, signalling that she was about to cum. Wanting to hear her sweet voice, Lyon pulls down her gag and whispers "Cum for me, Lucy." At his command, Lucy tenses up, before cumming.  
With her velvet smooth walls tightening around his c*ck, it isn't long until Lyon cums himself, his logo quickly embellished on Lucy, claiming her as his.

Lyon pulls out and dressed the two before untying Lucy. He leads her back to the horse and helps her get on. "Master, what happens now?" Lucy asks.

"Well, now you call me Master when we're alone or just with Mirajane. You act normally around our friends, but if I take you out anywhere, just the two of us, act as slutty as you can. That way, you could also make money pleasuring people.  
Is this ok?" Lyon asks.

"Yes master, anything for you master." Lucy replies, submitting to Lyon's commands.

They arrive back at the guild just in time. Natsu doesn't question them, he just asks is Lucy feels better. Saying that she's tired, Lucy heads home, knowing that Lyon is probably following her a short distance behind. When they reach Lucy's house,  
they start going at it again into the night.


End file.
